1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook for hanging a clothes hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A hook for clothes hanger is usually installed on a wall to hang up the clothes hanger, or is installed on an inner surface of a luggage to fix the clothes hanger.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional hook for clothes hanger comprises a main body 91 and an engaging belt 92. The main body 91 has at least one hook unit 911 and an engaging segment 912. The engaging segment 912 is disposed in a bottom of the main body 91. The engaging belt 92 is a resilient belt, and has a top end and a through hole 921. The top end of the engaging belt 92 is mounted securely to the main body 91. The through hole 921 is disposed around the at least one hook unit 911 of the main body 91. A bottom edge of the through hole 921 upward engages the engaging segment 912 of the main body 91.
When in use, the engaging belt 92 does not engage with the engaging segment 912 of the main body 91. The clothes hanger 93 is hung on the hook unit 911 of the main body 91, and then the engaging belt 92 is pulled down to be deformed and extend downward until the through hole 921 of the engaging belt 92 is lengthy enough to be disposed around the engaging segment 912, which is on the bottom of the main body 91. Afterwards, the engaging belt 92 is released and recovered to the original length. Thus, the bottom edge of the through hole 921 abuts the engaging segment 912 upward to securely fix the engaging belt 92 on the main body 91. At this time, both sides of the through hole 921 abut a hook segment 931 of the clothes hanger 93, thereby fixing the clothes hanger 93 on the hook and preventing the clothes hanger 93 from falling off the hook easily. To remove the clothes hanger 93, the engaging belt 92 is pulled down until the engaging belt 92 departs from the engaging segment 912, and then the engaging belt 92 departs from the main body 91, and finally the clothes hanger 93 can be removed.
However, for both opening and closing the hook for clothes hanger as mentioned above, the user has to spend efforts pulling the engaging belt 92 to or away from a specific position (i.e. the engaging segment 912), which is not only inconvenient but also time-consuming in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hook for clothes hanger to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.